


I've Had the Time of My Life

by CommanderSideswipe



Series: Joys of the Spark [3]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bots quoting songs, M/M, Mech Preg, References to Dirty Dancing, Spark Sexual Interfacing, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderSideswipe/pseuds/CommanderSideswipe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Valentine's Day, Knock Out and Optimus Prime watch Dirty Dancing--and try some "Dirty Dancing" of their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Had the Time of My Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shinska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinska/gifts).



What was it with Earth holidays? Knock Out only had a passing knowledge of them from the movies he had been watching at drive-in movie theatres. And that was where he wanted to meet up with Optimus. There was a romantic movie that was playing, and he had wanted to catch it with Optimus. He had made sure to position himself near the speakers so they could hear the movie, but not break disguise.

His spark was pounding, the two sparklets fluttering around it in utter excitement. They didn't know what movies were yet, but they were excited because their carrier was excited. Excited and sitting outside the drive-in movie theatre. He was to the stage where it was a little more difficult to transform, but it wasn't yet unsafe. But he didn't mind sitting outside the drive-in theatre in mech mode.

He could hear the purring rumble of the engine and knew exactly who it was.

"Sweet Rims. Glad you could make it. Just in time for the lover's special movie." He trilled. "It's apparently called... _Dirty Dancing_."

Optimus transformed, looping an arm around Knock Out. "It sounds quite...naughty." He then gently tugged Knock Out to lean against him while the movie started up. "Makes me want to do a little...dirty dancing of our own."

Knock Out blushed and then poked his claws into Optimus' chest. "After we see how to do this 'dirty dancing' that the movie is named for." He kissed Optimus on the chin.

The movie would go on for some time, and Knock Out seemed to get stars in his optics. He was getting so many ideas from the way the actor and actress seemed to gyrate on the stage, and take the dramatic dive. He wrapped his arms around Optimus' neck with a grin when the credits would appear.

"Do you have somewhere we can...?" Knock Out started.

Optimus gave a knowing wink, carefully lifting Knock Out into his arms. A ground-bridge appeared as though on cue, and Optimus carried him through. It would lead to a lovely, private glade that had a nice lake and a veil of vines hanging in the trees. Optimus eased Knock Out to his feet and held out his hand. "May I have this dance?" He let his radio turn on, the song from the end of the movie playing.

Optimus seemed to sing along with a deep rumble. "Now I've had the time of my life. No I never felt this way before. Yes I swear, it's the truth, and I owe it all to you."

Knock Out gave his own sultry look, picking up the duet. "'Cause I've had the time of my life, and I owe it all to you!"

Optimus started rocking his hip plating, gently helping Knock Out into the rhythmic movement. The pair seemed to grind into each other while dancing, before Optimus toppled backward, Knock Out toppling on top of Optimus. The Prime gave a salacious look, grinding against Knock Out while they were sprawled on the ground. Knock Out responded in kind, trilling his engine and opening his port, the smell of his lubricants wafting for the Prime to sniff.

And sniff Optimus did, freeing his spike and arching deep into Knock Out. Knock Out bared his spark and purred. "With my body and soul, I want you more than you'll ever know."

"So we'll just let it go, don't be afraid to lose control." Optimus purred back, arching and rocking his hips against Knock Out. His spark was bared, ready to merge once more with Knock Out's. The contact was so exciting, so wonderful, so beautiful. It was as though the stars had filled them, frame and spark.

Knock Out shivered, his port seeming to ripple and clamp around Optimus' spike as though to beg for sweet release. Optimus thrust deep, roaring in overload. Knock Out arched into the Prime, shivering with pleasure and delight with the intense overload. His frame shivered with pleasure afterward and he whispered.

"I've had the time of my life...No I've never felt this way before...Yes I swear it's the truth...and I owe it all to you."  He whispered with love, stroking the Prime's cheek.


End file.
